Due to the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices have been developed and distributed. For example, the distribution of portable electronic devices such as smart phones, notebook PCs, tablet PCs, and wearable devices is being expanded.
Electronic devices, which have recently come into the market, support a number of wireless communication technologies in order to provide various services to users. Wireless communication technologies use different frequency bands depending on the types thereof. Thus, electronic devices include an antenna or multiple coils for supporting multiple wireless communication technologies.
Electronic devices, which support near field wireless communication technologies such as Near Field Communication (NFC), Magnetic Secure Transmission (MST), or wireless charging may include multiple coils for performing these short-range wireless communication operations. For example, an NFC coil capable of communicating radio signals in an NFC band (e.g., 13.56 MHz) is used for NFC communication. The NFC coil may be divided into a small tag region and a large tag region. A coil for wireless communication in an MST band may be used for MST communication. A separate wireless charging coil may also be used for wireless charging. However, when the multiple coils are arranged together in a small electronic device, the performance of the electronic device may deteriorate due to interference between the coils.